Being Slytherin
by Shreyy95-MischiefManaged
Summary: To Narcissa, Slytherin House was all about honour and glory and tradition. Her whole family had been in the House. She wanted to prove herself worthy. So she did as norm dictated. But when did the real Slytherin in her come out? Read and review, please!


Being Slytherin

'Please put me in Slytherin,' Narcissa Black thought as Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head.

'Really? Are you sure?' the Hat asked. She started, not expecting the Hat to talk back and ask for her opinion. And what did it mean by whether she was sure? She belonged in Slytherin.

'There is Slytherin in you,' the Hat answered her question, 'but deep down within you. If I do put you in Slytherin, you have to bring it out. Bring the best of the Slytherin qualities in you out and prove yourself.'

'Of course,' Narcissa replied. 'I'll prove myself a Slytherin. Just wait and watch.' as the Hat seemed to come to a conclusion and shouted – 'SLYTHERIN!'

Everyone else thought Slytherin was home to the arrogant and the prejudiced. But to her it was so much more. To her it was all about honour and glory and tradition. Her whole family had been in the House. She wanted to prove herself worthy. So she revelled in her 'Black' family reputation. Made friends with all the powerful pure-bloods in her year. She put in extra effort in Slughorn's classes because he was her Head of House.

But when did the real Slytherin in her come out?

When Andromeda left, she wanted to run after her stupid sister. She wanted to knock some sense into her and ask her to come back. But she didn't.

When little Nymphadora Tonks was born, she didn't even look at the picture her sister had sent her. She chucked it and the letter straight into the fire.

Salazar had said, 'Blood, heritage and family count for the most. Never forget the ties made right from birth. Value them most.'

_Was she really being Slytherin by turning her back on blood?_

Draco was the best thing in her life. So little yet so beautiful. The little blond bundle of joy brought so much more happiness into her life. He was tiny and messy but he was perfect. And she knew one thing for certain – she wanted more.

Maybe a little girl. She could name her Druella, after her mother and it also went well with Draco. She imagined the kids running around the Manor during her lonely afternoons like she, Bella and Andy used to...

'No' Lucius said, firmly but not unkindly. 'A boy is what I wanted, to carry on the Malfoy name. More children would only be a hindrance. And right now, my foremost duty is to the Dark Lord.'

Salazar had said, 'Let want, ambition be the force behind you. Settle for nothing less than what you want. Only then will true success, glory and power will be yours.'

_Was she really being Slytherin by stepping down, by giving up on what she desired?_

She was glad for the darkness of the room. Her eyes now hurt every time she looked in to light; she had spent more hours than she could count crying over the last few weeks. But this was it – her last, best and only option.

'Severus please... my son, my only son... please...' She grasped his robes, forcing the dark eyes to look into her bright blue. Losing all dignity, she begged him to protect her son, her baby, the thing that had brought so much meaning into her life. Tears were pouring down her face shamelessly as she took his hand and Bellatrix tied them together under the Vow.

Salazar has said, 'Think, engage your minds, employ you resources and use your cunning. Find the quickest way to obtain what should be yours. And do it with pride.'

_Was she really being Slytherin by letting go of the little dignity she had left, where was her cunning and resourcefulness?_

She stared horrified at the body on the ground. Suddenly, she felt like she was being slapped and her hair was being pulled. She shrieked in pain and surprise.

'You. Examine him.' The Dark Lord said, 'Tell me whether he is dead.'

She had always respected and followed the Dark Lord, at times even as much as Bella did. But now she didn't care. The war, Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort... none of it mattered. The only thing in the world for her was for Draco to be alive and safe. She wanted to take him and Lucius and just leave. But how?

Kneeling down, her hand crept under the boys shirt. He was skinny (probably malnourished from being on the run) and there was a round shaped scar on his chest which must have been painful. But the greatest surprise was that his heart was beating; steadily and healthily and against all odds.

'Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?' she asked, hoping against all hope that his answer would be a –

'Yes' The barest whisper. It was more than enough.

Her heart unclenched and hope and relief surged into her body. It didn't show to the observer. But one thing was crystal clear in her head. It wasn't over yet. She had to get to the castle and now she could.

Calmly, she turned around to face him and the others. A fake victorious smile dancing on her face. She let the suspenseful silence hang for effect. Proudly, she announced, 'He is dead.'

The rest of that night's events were, quite literally, history. But for her, the rest of that night was a jumble of fear, anger, confusion and panic as she frantically searched for Draco.

When it all ended, she found herself huddled with Lucius and Draco. No one was paying them any attention; they were too busy celebrating. At least, they didn't see the Malfoys as their direct enemy.

Across the Hall, something glinted in the light. It was the Sword of Gryffindor, on the table in front of the Longbottom boy. Next to it was something very ragged and patched and vaguely familiar. With a jolt she realised that it was the old Sorting Hat.

The Hat's words echoed in her mind; 'There is Slytherin, but deep down within you. If I do put you in Slytherin, you have to bring it out. Bring the Slytherin qualities in you out and prove yourself.'

Her eyes widened in shock and tears welled up in her eyes as it came to her that she had finally done it. She had done it for family, for blood. She had done it with pride and resourcefulness more importantly, with cunning. She wanted her family back and nobody, not even the darkest wizard alive, stopped her from wanting what she wanted, and getting to it.

She had found everything that she always hoped she had in herself that night.

_Narcissa Black-Malfoy had found the best of Slytherin in herself._


End file.
